White Snakes
White Snakes (백사회, Baeksahoe / 白蛇会, Shirohebi-kai) is an organization in Denma. In fact, the White Snakes isn't a direct translation. 사 (sa) also means priest (사제, 司祭, saje), not snake. And their marking isn't revealed. And their suit isn't white, and 백 also means hundred (백, 百, baek). So 百司會 (Japanese: 会), in other words, "Hundred Priests" is a more direct meaning. However, the Japanese version also misinterpreted this as White Snakes. Summary They're all Hyper-Quanxs. They're able to Interplanetary Teleportation. The chase team wear an ivory uniform with distinctive decorations on their chest. The other priests wear a white uniform without distinctive decorations. The other priests are mentioned in Kuan's Fridge (118) - Ch.649. Thanks to the Aorica incident 20 years ago, there's been a change in the rankings of the Guardian priests within the Church of Madonna, cause, they see, they need combat priests, ones as powerful as the Duke's White Police Guards, Hypers who can overpower other Hypers. They're one of the church's sweepers, and the other sweepers are the Internal Affairs. All the priests are guilty of is that their parents sold them off to the church for pocket change, all because they're Quanxs, they didn't get much of a choice, and the only comfort they get is from their brothers who're in the same shoes. History 20 years 1 month ago In 1. A.E. (13), the Head Bishop thinks the White Police Guards is the firepower of guards owned by one man, and the church should prepare something too, otherwise, they'll be outmatched. Current time Volume 8 Sunglasses reads to the underground strata's memories, and says h e sees there's been a commotion. Scarlet hair says where did these Old Boys hide the Hellgate, and this might take some time. At this time, Snowy hair and Orange hair White Police Guards members are arrive to in front of them. Orange hair reads their memories from afar. Sunglasses angry and asks to Orange hair that who they're, and he shouts that Orange hair must stop reading their memories. Orange hair says they're priests from the Church of Madonna, and it seems they've different goals, and perhaps they might use that to both their advantage, and he introduce that they're White Police Guards from the Gosans, full-time employees, he might add. Sunglasses says to Orange hair that he doesn't think so, and both their advantage his ass, and he mean taking advantage of temp jobs. Orange hair says to Sunglasses that if he's a priest, it'd best if he didn't read him. Sunglasses says he started it, so he may hold still. Sunglasses reads Orange hair's memories, and he says he ordered by his master that he should retrieving the package. Sunglasses sees Orange hair had a night, and he blushes. Orange hair sees a skull shaped spaceship flying away and he reads its memories. Sunglasses thinks Orange hair lucky bastard, and he should quit being a priest and he also have a night. Carlburn's Quanx Legion see them and say that something tells him they beat them to it. Sunglasses reads memories and says White Police Guards just had to run off on their own, and after all that big talk about helping each other, but Orange hair's Memory Reading ability is on a whole other level than his, at this late, they'll only get what's left over. Scarlet hair asks that Snowy hair is trying to take Carlburn's Quanx Legion all by himself. Sunglasses says let's see how it goes, wait until Snowy hair asks for help, and let's just worry about where the Old Boys are. Scarlet hair says there are too many of Carlburn's Quanx Legion for just the three of them. Gosan orders Orange hair should bring the heads of the Devarim who're directly related with this, and the three Old Boys from the White Police Guards as well, make sure they're unharmed. Orange hair asks if they happen to collide with the church priests in the middle, they should avoid them. Gosan says he's not scared of those fanatics, because he's Gosan, so get rid of anything that gets in Orange hair's way. They see Snowy hair and Sunglasses says he did just single-handedly. Orange hair teleports to them. Sunglasses asks Orange hair found any trace of what they're after. Orange hair says he's afraid he has some bad news because his master just gave him a new order, as it turns out, they need the Old Boys too, and he thinks this is where they part ways, he also added that he should get rid of anything that gets in his way. Sunglasses says Orange hair threatening them, and they were organized to keep the White Police Guards, in check, and the Old Boys are coming with them. Orange hair unclasps both hands and says they can relax, he's not gonna hurt them. Orange hair summons two things and he grabs them. Orange hair gives things to Green hair and says he's the rookie of the bunch, so he can take and don't lose these on his way back home, and that's their hearts he's carrying, and he's sorry because he lied. Scarlet hair and Sunglasses are dead. Orange hair says Green hair don't push him, and he's only keeping he alive because he wants to send a message to the disciples. Orange hair says Green hair can tell Church of Madonna to say out of their way, and they're not like those old White Police Guards that he was trying to keep in check, the overall personality is one thing, but they excel in every other way, including how fast they carry out each mission, or how well they do it, they were way too passive, so soft, some might say, if it was tension and prevention the old has-beens were after, they're here to strike fear, most of all, the master they serve would set them apart the most, they serve Duke Gosan, the true master of the universe eight. Volume 9 Volume 10 Characters *Scarlet hair *Sunglasses *Green hair *Glasses *Black mark *Baldpate *Green priest *One priest: He appeared in Kuan's Fridge (116). He has Spatial Exchange Quanx ability. He replaces underground strata to Kuan's Fridge through his Spatial Exchange ability. Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Church of Madonna Category:Organizations